Harry Potter
This article refers to the series of books. For the titular character, go here. '' :''This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that won't know his name. There will be books about him, he will be a legend. —Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter (CIC GNZ-4138-209-JR) is a series of books by the British author J.K. Rowling, detailing the adventures of a group of young witches and wizards, including the title character Harry Potter. The children attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located somewhere in Scotland, where they learn the various skills of the generic fantasy witch and wizard. The series comprises seven books, plus two small additional volumes which are written as textbooks featured in the canon, a book of wizarding fairy tales, and an 800-word prequel story written for charity. The Books In chronological order: *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States) ** Published: 26 June, 1997 ** Film released: 16 November, 2001 *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ** Published: 2 July, 1998 ** Film released: 15 November, 2002 *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ** Published: 8 July, 1999 ** Film released: 31 May, 2004 *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ** Published: 8 July, 2000 ** Film released: 18 November, 2005 *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ** Published: 21 June, 2003 ** Film released: 11 July, 2007 *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ** Published: 16 July, 2005 ** Film released: 21 November, 2008 *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ** Published: 21 July, 2007 ** Films released: Part 1 - 19 November, 2010; Part 2 - 15 July, 2011 Other Incarnations The series has been made into a series of films with the same titles as the books. The books themselves have also been released as audiobooks, read by popular English comedian Stephen Fry. Harry Potter has had such huge global impact that the canon has attracted more than its fair share of badfic. It is acknowledged, as a subset of the Internet rule 'If it exists, there is fan fiction of it', that 'If it exists, it has been crossed with Harry Potter'. Harry Potter and the PPC Minis in the Potterverse are mini-Acromantulas, more commonly known as mini-Aragogs. These minis are responsible for the manufacture of the wildly popular panacea, Bleeprin, among other things. The Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy is the OFU for the continuum. Badfic and Mission Strategies As of 2010, Harry Potter is the continuum in the most danger from high volumes of badfic, with a surge in popularity creating a flood of missions similar to the overload created by The Lord of the Rings and then Pirates of the Caribbean. As a result, many agents, especially those who don't specialize in something else, have been sent to Harry Potter at least once. Harry Potter overflow therefore makes up a major part of the workload of Floaters and DMS/DBS Freelance Divisions. The disguise most useful to agents in the HP continuum is usually Random Student, with whatever house affiliation will either let them get close to the action or stay out of sight (which one is preferable depends on the situation). The HP continuum tends to be a friendly place to visit (to the extent that the badfic will let it be); PPC agents may make use of the Room of Requirement to get a much-needed night's sleep mid-fic, and often find occasion to grab a meal at the banquet in the Great Hall. Agents have also, on occasion, used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to take a break from the awfulness of the fic. The DBS handles a large amount of HPverse smutfic, which tends to contain an unusually high level of squick since HP students are underage in most fics. When it comes to shipping canon characters, slash is somewhat more popular than het in the HP continuum (with most pairings of both kinds involving Harry). Mary Sue usually falls in love with Harry Potter himself, though a few will target other male students such as Ron or the Weasley twins, and quite a few will go after adults like Lupin, Snape, or even Voldemort. Exorcisms in the Harry Potter continuum work best when the exorcist chooses the proper volume of the book series or DVD of the movies; for example, a Harry Potter who has been slashed with Ron during the Yule Ball should be exorcised with a copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, whereas if he has fallen in love with Ron after the Battle of Hogwarts, he should be exorcised with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows instead. The Harry Potter continuum is unwilling host to Legendary Badfics 'Cho Chang's Desires', 'Little Miss Mary', 'Draco's Christmas Cuppa' and 'Subjugation'. Special Equipment Canon weapons consist almost entirely of wands, which are a highly versatile weapon if mastered; spells can be used to restrain Mary Sues or possessed canons during charging or exorcism, to kill Sues and bit characters, to dispose of bodies, and as a more canonical substitute for the neuralyzer. Muggle agents can use Muggle-use Wands, an invention of the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy that allows them to cast various useful spells. Agents who are native to the HP continuum may have a wider range of magic available to them, depending on how good they are at using their wands. A few non-native HP agents have learned to use HPverse magic without Muggle-use wands. It's not unusual for a Mary Sue to make agents angry enough to use Unforgivable Curses—usually Avada Kedavra. Because the HP continuum is fairly dangerous, many other useful canonical assassination strategies exist, from the Basilisk to the Whomping Willow. Knives, swords, and bows are also canonical weapons, but not used often during missions. Guns, while mentioned, are never actually used in the canon. (Presumably, a Muggle agent could use them, and the author has actually claimed that a gun in the hands of a competent Muggle a competent person, period is a much more dangerous weapon than wizards tend to give it credit for; however, for the purpose of blending in among the wizarding community, PPC agents generally utilize the aforementioned Muggle-use Wands anyway.) The password bleeper is a nifty gadget that allows agents to gain access to the Hogwarts dorms. It cycles through up to a thousand commonly used passwords for each house, though it doesn't usually take that long. Badficcers are not known for their creativity. Agents Native to Harry Potter *Cinderella *Coriander Johnsson *Decima *Erin Mirestone *Gilbert Hawk *Henry Asclepe *Lucy Graves *Orion *Paddlebrains *Tangara Braxton *William Marshall *Sandrahttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1lzhKvClOYOwc-cfvbLwKSRhCoPv8Fu7zk9dq0nU4-mA/edit?pli=1 *Saxo Cruore *Valdenia *Yakov Nicolayevich Minin Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialised in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Aria and Polaris (DMS - HP) ** 'A Time to Love, a Time to Fly' ** 'Dancing With Fireflies' ** 'Gryffindor Past' * Agents Cadmar, Maria Nightingale, and Mark Sienna (DF) ** 'Training Mission 2: Saccharinely Sweet', Cadmar with Agent Luxury (DBS) ** 'Dirty Rotten Cowards' (crossover with Stargate Atlantis), Mark and Maria with Agents Eusabius and Florestan (DIC) ** 'Dragon Lady', with Agent Miah (DMS) ** 'Optional' (crossover with Sanctuary), with Agents Cali and Miah (DMS) * Agents Ekwy Fields, Milano Cricket and Nea Forrest (DMS - HP) ** 'The HP PPC' ** 'The Protector of Hogwarts' ** 'Harry Kathy and the Sorcerers Stone' * Agents Foxglove and Laburnum (DMS) ** 'The Death and Times of a Sue Named Blaise Zabini' ** 'Thou Shalt Not Suffer A Sue To Live' ** 'It's Amazing What Happens At 3 In The Morning' *** Sues: Maddie and Terrah ** 'Hand Maidens', Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, with Agents Stormsong and Skyfire (DBS) *** Sue: Princess Rikai * Agents Ilraen and Supernumerary (DIC) ** 'Family Ties' ** 'Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern' (crossover with Dragonriders of Pern), with Nurse Jennifer Robinson and Agents Sedri, Lunac, Maria Falcone, and Circe ** 'Ring Child' (crossover with Lord of the Rings), with Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) *** Stu: Archir the Emerald ** Diptych: 'Secret Agents' and 'Cosmic Love' *** 'Secret Agents' (crossover with Alex Rider), Ilraen with Agents Thomas and Orken (DMS) *** 'Cosmic Love' (crossover with Twilight), Nume with Agent Decima (DBS) * Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) ** 'Better Than Revenge' (NSFW) (crossover with Doctor Who) ** 'The Making of a Queen' a.k.a. 'The raison d’être' (crossover with Labyrinth) ** 'The Great Escape' a.k.a. 'Mission One Point Five' (NSFW) (crossover with Torchwood) * Agents Paddlebrains and Trojanhorse (DBS) (Missions are NSFW) ** 'To the Moon', Part 1, Part 2 ** 'Manhood' ** 'Bottled Feelings' ** 'A Modicum of Pleasure' * Agents Rina, Randa, and Zeb (DMS) ** 'Ordellya's Untimely End' ** 'Lord Potter and the Barking Owl' ** 'A Stint Into WhatThe' ** 'When Stus Stalk Sues' ** 'Retribution' ** 'Back Into WhatThe' ** [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HoSAN7a4MoclKQPa4VS3sKTst4CJClJ2HsW7JbiODgQ/edit?usp=sharing The Girl Who Lived Series, Part 1,] Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 *** Sue: Rose Potter ** "Misophist" (crossover with Doctor Who), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) ** "But is She Goffik?" **"So Much for Subtlety" , with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF), and Corolla (DoSAT) ** "Little Miss Mary" ** "Irregular Apocalypse", with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) ** "Family Ties" * Agent Suicide (DMS) ** 'Ow, Ow, and Ow Again', with Rowen Windfall ** 'Just One Letter', with Ithalond *** Sue: Sakhmet Black ** 'Subjugation' (incomplete), with Diocletian ** 'Ring Child' (crossover with Lord of the Rings), with Agents Ilraen and Nume (DMS) *** Stu: Archir the Emerald * Agent Tawaki (DMS/DTO) ** 'Susan's Sorcerer' (crossover with The Chronicles of Narnia), with Nicholas Duval (DMS) ** 'Thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory', with Dustin O'Grady (DTO) ** 'Hidden Truths, Hidden Lies', with Tadkeeta (DTO) ** 'Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis', with Dustin (DTO) * Agent Teek (DMS) ** 'It's the Internet, What Did You Expect?', with Crebaina ** 'And the Goddess Did Wangst, and Spake Annoyingly Unto the People', with Crelmos ** 'Inconceivable Conceptions', with Crelmos * Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) **"Misophist" (crossover with Doctor Who), with Rina and Zeb (DMS) **"So Much for Subtlety", with Rina and Zeb (DMS), and Corolla (DoSAT) ** "Little Rascal" (crossover with Thunderbirds) ** "Irregular Apocalypse", with the Aviator (DMS) * Agents Valon Vance and Kala Jeng (DF) ** "Of Effing WHAT!?" ** "Of Slashy Stus" ** "Why Would You Quit?" (crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's) Agents Not Yet Specialised in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialised, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents BriRi and Melissa (DMS - HP) ** 'Oliver Wood is Not a Transvestite' ** 'Of Mice and Sues' * Agents Dee and Milask (DBS - HP) ** 'Apologies and Past Mistakes' ** 'By Those He Trusted', with Agent Taboo (DBS - MPreg) * Agent Deuce (DF) ** 'A Very Alternate Source of Mental Agony' (NSFW), with Agents Kestrel and Mordecai Lee (DMS) ** 'And Then Dumbledore Exploded', with Agent Adder (DF) * Agents Grey and VJ (DMS) ** 'Angels and Demons' ** 'The Last Samurai' * Agents Hyde and Mervin (DMS - HP) ** 'Threshold' ** 'Eris Discordia' * Agents Jenn Wren and Nel Lemon (DMS - HP) ** 'When the Mary Sues Became Too Much' ** 'Censors and Bogeymuggles' * Agents Julius Riddick and Leila Asher (DMS - HP) ** 'avala black An American at Hogwarts' ** 'Mission II', Part 1, Part 2 * Agents July and Library (DF) ** 'A New Beginning' ** 'Swim' (alternative link), with Recruit JF * Agent Oscar Henson (DBS - MPreg) (Missions are NSFW) ** 'Extending the Family', with Agent Paddlebrains ** 'Dreams', with Agent Iza * 'Attack on Potter-verse: Clear Stream', Agents Krishna and Serenity (DMS) * 'Author Notes and a Nondescript Void With Something In It', Agents Hunter and Ronda (DMS - HP) * 'Bella Black', Agents Selene and Kaitlyn (DF) * 'Harry+Draco+Snape? This Doesn't Add Up at All!', Agents Doom/Gloom and Carry Onin (DF) * 'Harry Potter and the Girl With the Gift', Agents Loren Blue and Amelia Hayward (DMS - Rare Fandoms) * 'Harry Potter and the Twin Stus', Agents Ellipsia, Nathan and Saline (DF) * 'Harry Potter the Death Eater', Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Agents Kirill and Zug (DF) * 'The HP Series', Agents Magnolia and Myfanwy (DMS - HP) * 'In which a Sue gives Phia and Brannie the Slip', Agents Branwen Beaton and Sophia Cole (DMFF) * 'The Misadventures of Phobos, Part One - Bad Slash' (NSFW), Agent Decima (DBS) and civilian Phobos * 'Prophecies', Agents Flip Finley and Rez Montrose (DF) * 'Pure Evil' (NSFW/NSFB), Agents Eileen (DMSE&R) and Jake (DMS - Halo) * 'The snake And The Rose', Agents Jet and Jicky (DF) * 'Snake Eyes', Agents Falchion and Velociripper (DF) * 'Time to Fix the Mistakes in "Time to Fix the Mistakes"', Agents Heather Warner and Ted Williams (DF) and Kayla Morrison (DMS - HP) * 'The Trick Is To Keep Breathing' (NSFW), Agents Fix Crane and The Carver (DF) * 'The Veronica File' (incomplete), Agents Mithrenriene Rochmabriel and Isabel Stanton (DMS), Beth and Sam (DMS), Twitchy and WarPrincessSushi (DMS - HP) and Diana and Valdenia (DRD) * 'What If?' Part 1, Part 2, Agents Ian and Lee (DMS) * 'Why Mione Hates Ron', Agents Nadine and Jodi (DF) * Me This" Riddle Me This , Agents Za'kiir and Natalie Carlman (DMS) and Stephanie Podd and Chakkik (DMS) Crossovers With The Lord of the Rings * 'The Elf from…Hogwrats?', Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) * 'Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power', Agent Architeuthis (Intel) * 'Legolas' True Love' AKA 'The Lost Princess', Agents Anne and Kate (DMS - LotR) * 'The long way: The ten walkers', Agents Alana and Sarah (DMS) * 'Middle-earth Meets Hogwarts', Agents Twain and Jeanlily (DMS) * 'Of Books and Cleverness', Agents Death and Random (DIC) * 'Ring Child', Agents Ilraen and Supernumerary (DIC) with Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) ** Stu: Archir the Emerald * 'Two Worlds', Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd (DIC) * 'Why You Shouldn't Kill Your Partner', Agents Lorac and Verra (DI) With Other Continua * Agents Ilraen and Supernumerary (DIC) ** 'Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern' (crossover with Dragonriders of Pern), with Nurse Jennifer Robinson and Agents Sedri, Lunac, Maria Falcone, and Circe ** Diptych: 'Secret Agents' and 'Cosmic Love' *** 'Secret Agents' (crossover with Alex Rider), Ilraen with Agents Thomas and Orken (DMS) *** 'Cosmic Love' (crossover with Twilight), Nume with Agent Decima (DBS) * 'Blood in the Stars' (crossover with Firefly), Agents Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, and Beethoven Sonata (DMS) * 'Dirty Rotten Cowards' (crossover with Stargate Atlantis), Agents Eusabius and Florestan (DIC) with Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna (DF) * 'First Flight' (crossover with Ace Combat), Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla (DF) * 'A Girl Out of Time' (NSFW) (crossover with Doctor Who), Agents Eledhwen and Christianne (DMS) with the Disentangler and the Agent (DIC) * 'Learning the Knots' (crossover with Naruto), Agents Key and Hawthorne (DIC) * 'Legendary Illogic' (crossover with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha), Agents Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera (DF) * 'Optional' (crossover with Sanctuary), Agents Cadmar and Mark (DF) with Cali and Miah (DMS) * 'Rivalry Counseling with Jigsaw' (crossover with Saw), Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) * 'Secret Agents' (alternative link) (crossover with Alex Rider), Agents Thomas and Orken (DMS) with Agent Ilraen (DIC) * 'Smells of Rose' a.k.a. 'The Enemy of My Enemy' (crossover with Labyrinth), Agents Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes (DF) * 'Susan's Sorcerer' (crossover with The Chronicles of Narnia), Agents Tawaki and Nick (DMS) * "Misophist" (crossover with Doctor Who), Agents Desdendelle, the Librarian (DF), Rina, and Zeb (DMS) * "Little Rascal" (crossover with Thunderbirds), Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) * "A Mad Man and his bigger on the inside Blue Box" (crossover with Doctor Who), ''Agents Za'kiir and Natalie Carlman (DMS) * "The Gods Must Be Crazy" (crossover with ''SMITE), Agents Cupid Carmine and Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC) with Agent Backslash (DMS-VG) Category:Continua Category:Potterverse Category:Literature Category:Films